Killing Loneliness
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: When Hikaru and Haruhi begin dating, Kaoru begins to feel a little left out and wanders around a part of the city he's never been to where he finds a cafe and a girl named Misa who is either just odd or completly insane. [please read and review]
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Loneliness**

Inspired by listening to HIM's song too many times and reading too many fan fics. This was written while i was doing about three things at once besides this so sorry if it is a little confusing or they seem out of character or some thing like that. I really hope every one enjoys this. I am still unsure on whether I should continue this or not. Review and tell me what you think so far.

Summary:**I may suck at this but here we go...** Hikaru and Haruhi start dating and after a while Kaoru, while happy for his brother and friend, begins to feel a little lonely and starts wandering around the city. he stumbles upon a little cafe and a girl named Misa who is either just odd or completely insane.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part One:  
Misa**

Kaoru looked around his room trying to figure out some thing to do. His brother had gone out on a date with Haruhi earlier that evening. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his brother, it was just that they had been spending less time together since he started going out with Haruhi and he was beginning to feel a little lonesome, and bored. He sighed and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.  
_I think i'll take a walk, maybe i'll find some thing to do_, he thought to himself.

He walked looking down at his feet, kicking rocks in front of him into the street or farther down the side walk. After a while he looked up and looked at his surroundings. The things around him were unfamiliar, he didn't know where he was but he also didn't really care at the moment. Kaoru continued to walk down the street looking at the various shop windows which contained many clothes, jewlery, sweets and toys. At the end of the street he found himself in front of a cafe called the Red Moon and decided to enter. As soon as he entered, his nose was penetrated by the smell of sweets and various blends of coffee. He decided to stay and took a seat at the far back by the window. After a short while a waitress came to take his order.  
As he waited for the waitress to come back with his coffee he looked around at the people in the cafe. When he turned back there was a girl with black hair and violet tips sitting across from him. He hadn't even noticed when she got there.  
"Can I sit here with you? It would really help," she said to him.  
"Um, sure go ahead."  
"Thank you." she smiled and ducked under the table.  
_I thought she said sit down not hide under the table._

The door to the cafe opened and a boy with spikey dark blue hair, about seventeen, walked in. He looked around as if he was searching for some one then left. Kaoru watched him pass the window, from the boy's expression he could tell he was angry.

"Whoo. Almost got me that time," the girl said coming out from under the table. "My name is Misa."  
"Kaoru."  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm heading out to the park, want to come?"  
He thought for a moment, he really didn't have any thing better to do. "Sure."  
"Awesome. Come on."

Misa grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the cafe and into the street. As soon as she let go she walked into the street just as a car was coming. She had time to come back onto the side walk but the strange thing was, she just stood there. Kaoru ran into the street to where she was standing and pulled her out of the way just as the car sped by.  
"Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "You could have got run over."  
"Could have. But i didn't did I?"  
He stared at her as she smiled and spun around the street. _She's nuts._ he thought. Kaoru watched as Misa spun around again and the skipped across the street to the other side before turning around and calling out to him.

"Don't you know if you stand around the street like that you can get run over?" She giggled and ran towards the direction of the park. Then for some odd reason...he followed her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up late the next morning and examined the back of his hand. There was a cut running diagonally across it as well as a couple more small ones on his arm. He had spent most of the night running after Misa making sure she didn't get hurt and risking getting hurt himself. After standing in the middle of streets a couple more times as cars were passing by and pulling her out of the way, Misa proceeded to climb a very narrow wall and walk across trying to keep her balance. He walked on the ground next to her until he heard her say "oops" and tried to catch her as she fell.  
Afterward they finally got to the park Misa had decided to go into the forest nearby and went through the bushes which was where Kaoru got a few of the scratches on his arms as he tried to catch up. The cut across the back of his hand had mostly been his own fault when he tripped on some thing trying to figure out where the strange girl had gone to and cut himself on a sharp rock. Kaoru was finally relieved when Misa yawned and said she was tired and should be getting home. She asked if he would meet her at the cafe the next evening and he had, for some reason, agreed.

He ran his finger across the cut and sighed. _That girl is insane._ he thought to himself. Kaoru woke up his brother then headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. As he got ready, he found himself wondering where Misa was right now, what school she was at. Well actually, he was more worried that she was standing in the middle of streets again as cars came or if she had managed to climb onto any thing and fall.  
"Hey Kaoru." There was a loud knock on the bathroom door. "Hurry up already, we're going to be late and I have to go pick up Haruhi."  
"You go ahead. I'll catch up," he responded. He heard his brother mutter some thing that he didn't quite under stand and then the door to their room slam shut. He finished getting dressed, go his things, and ran out the door.  
All through class that day he managed to pay very little attention. His mind seemed to be occupied by random thoughts that he hardly understood at the moment. He also went through every thing that had happened the night before with Misa. While on the outside she looked like a sweet and quiet person, she was quite the opposite or at least far from it. Kaoru seemed anxious for school to be over soon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kaoru walked down the same he had walked the night before to the cafe and walked in. The place wasn't nearly as full as it had been the night before. He walked over to the back of the cafe to the same place he had sat the night before and waited for Misa to arrive. He was startled by a knock on the window and turned to see Misa waving at him from outside and motioning for him to join her. He got up and went outside but when he got there, she was gone. Kaoru looked into the street, she wasn't there. _Where is she?_

"Hey Kaoru! Over here."

He turned around and saw her waving at him from further up the street and ran to join her.

"Glad you came. Now where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure. Got any ideas?"

"Plenty. Let's go."

Misa grabbed his hand just as she had the night before, Kaoru could feel himself blushing and tried to hide it but it didn't seem like Misa was paying all that much attention. She was trying to remember the directions to some where but wouldn't tell him where. They walked side by side together, Kaoru on the edge of the side walk to prevent Misa from running into the street again. Soon they came upon a large old abandoned house that Karou had never seen before. Actually, he had never been through any of the streets that Misa had taken him through or knew they existed for that matter. This was one part of the city he had surely never been to.

"We're here," Misa said in a sing song voice as she giggled and ran up the steps of the old house. "What are you waiting for Kaoru? Come on"  
"Should we be here?" Kaoru asked.

"No but that just makes it even more fun so come on. Hurry up."  
He looked around. The house looked like it had been abandoned for quite a while. All the trees had died and looked as if they would fall at any given moment. Kaoru seriously hoped they wouldn't fall while they were there, on them for that matter. Misa turned the door knob back and forth until it finally opened and went inside. Kaoru followed after her.

Inside the house was full of cobwebs and dust. Most of the furniture looked as old as the house was yet the patterns of roses and people in victorian style clothing looked beautiful. There were a few paintings on the wall of people dressed in victorian clothing, they were mostly women. Some of them looked like family portraits.  
"Kaoru, come up here."  
He looked around for Misa who had silently crept away as he was viewing the paintings. He found her at the top of the stairs holding some thing up but he couldn't quite see what it was. Kaoru began to make his way up the stairs to get a closer look. Just as he reached the top of the stairs he heard the sound of wood cracking beneath him and knew instantly that the stairs beneath him had cracked under the pressure. Before he knew it he was falling. Not down the stairs but beneath them.  
"Kaoru!" Misa screamed as she tried to grab hold of him and save him but was just a little to late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeah. I'm not sure whether I should continue, I didn't quite like how this came out. The idea sounded better in my head. But yeah. Review and tell me what you think. And Thank you for reading.  
Please tell me of any grammer or spelling mistakes I may have missed. Thank you.**


	2. Butterflies and a bandaid

**Killing Loneliness**

So yup, another chapter made this time while i was listening to the new Fallout Boy cd my friend gave me the other day and in between reading more fan fiction. So again, thoughts are slightly scattered. Hope you enjoy it just the same

Summary:**I may suck at this but here we go...** Hikaru and Haruhi start dating and after a while Kaoru, while happy for his brother and friend, begins to feel a little lonely and starts wandering around the city. he stumbles upon a little cafe and a girl named Misa who is either just odd or completely insane.

Italics thoughts  
"Quotation Marks" speech  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Two:  
Butterflies and a bandaid**

**  
**

_"Kaoru, come up here." _

He looked around for Misa who had silently crept away as he was viewing the paintings. He found her at the top of the stairs holding some thing up but he couldn't quite see what it was. Kaoru began to make his way up the stairs to get a closer look. Just as he reached the top of the stairs he heard the sound of wood cracking beneath him and knew instantly that the stairs beneath him had cracked under the pressure. Before he knew it he was falling. Not down the stairs but beneath them.

"Kaoru!" Misa screamed as she tried to grab hold of him and save him but was just a little to late.

It seemed like forever as he fell but he finally landed on some thing rather soft, not very soft apparently because it hurt slightly as he landed. He opened his eyes, which he had closed as he fell, and looked up at the hole above him from the broken stairs. Kaoru could see Misa's black and violet hair from where he lay then her face as she looked down at him.

"Are you alright?" she yelled down.

He sat up with only a little difficulty, his back hurt slightly from the landing. He looked back up at Misa watching him from above with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," He responded. Kaoru watched a relief swept over the girl's face. "Um, Misa?"

"Yeah."

"How do I get out of here?"

Kaoru looked around him. He seemed to be in a room made completly of stone with shelves and wood cabinets. It may have at one time been a place to store food, like a pantry, or even a kitchen. The thing he had landed on was a very old mattress, a very old and dusty mattress he observed. His eyes landed on an old fashion wood and metal door that seemed to not have been opened in years.

"Misa?" She was no longer in sight. He panicked for a second before he heard her voice above.

"See that door? Try to open it, it leads into some type of hallway in another part of the house. Just keep going straight until it intersects then go right. I'll meet you at the end of that hallway."

"um, okay."

"And Kaoru."

"yes?"

"Don't go into any of the rooms."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to see them too and it'll suck the fun out of it if you see them without me."

He looked up as Misa's face appeared above the hole. She looked pretty amused with herself. Kaoru shook his head and got up, dusting off his pants and shirt. He made his way to the door and tried to open it. But just as he guessed it hadn't been used it years and wouldn't budge. He pulled at the door until it finally opened out into what seemed to be a long dark hallway.  
_No lights_ he thought as he put a hand on the wall to guide him down the hallway. He hit his foot against some thing hard and cried out both from suprise and pain. _Damn it. This is just great. I can't even see what this is._

Kaoru made his way down the hallway until the wall seem to disappear. He guessed he had made it to where the hall intersected and turned right trying to find the wall as he did. Finally he touched a cool surface that he assumed was the wall, as soon as he leaned against it, the wall disappeared and he fell into a room. This just seemed to be his day for falling into things.

There was a window at one end of the room covered with newspaper and some thing else that faintly gave off light. He removed some of the newspapers from the window and looked around the room. It had once been a bedroom, a girls bedroom, some still pretty young judging by the stuffed animals that lay atop the pink and white sheets of the small canopy bed. The walls had once been painted a light blue and pink color but the painted had chipped and revealed the white wall beneath. As Kaoru looked around the room he paused at a small dresser containing two pictures in silver frames on top. He looked at the pictures. One was a family portrait, a mother, father, three boys and a single little girl. They all looked well dressed, maybe a rich family just like his and judging by the fact that the clothing was much different than that of the people he had seen earlier, they were a lot more modern. Kaoru looked at the other picture, it was of a girl, no more than maybe thirteen, and he was suprised to see that she looked some what familiar but at that moment couldn't quite place the face with a name.

"Hey Kaoru. Where are you?" he heard Misa call from some where out in the hallway. He looked at the picture one more time before rushing out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Misa? Are you there?"

"Just follow my voice. I'm down the hall."

He did as she said until he say a light at the end of the hall and soon found himself back into the entrance of the house. Misa was walking along the furniture, jumping from the sofa to a dresser, and from there to the top of a piano before she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Kaoru rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Misa laughed. "I'm fine. I've fallen off much higher things than that."

Some how that didn't come as a suprise to him. He sighed.

"I'm bored and hungry. Let's go." Misa said as she got up to turn off the candles she had lit earlier as they had entered the house.

"I thought you wanted to look around the rooms."

"We can do that in the day time after you've put some disinfectant on that got you got on your cheek."

To his surprise Misa took a tissue from her pocket and rubbed it on his cheek. There were small stains of blood on it when she pulled her hand back to look at him. He was some what disappointed when she did so. Her touch had felt so warm and had caused an odd sensation in his stomach. That sensation returned as Misa grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house closing the door behind them. It had gotten much darker while they had been inside the old house and most of the street lights had already gone on.

They walked side by side down the street, Misa still holding onto Kaoru's hand and humming silently to herself. As he saw a car approaching he moved Misa to his other side to keep her from causing an accident and save himself from nearly getting run over trying to drag her away. They were silent as they made their way down the streets they had passed earlier until they reached the cafe where they washed their hands and ordered some thing to drink.

As Kaoru returned from the bathroom after washing his hands and checking the cut on his face, he saw the waitress arrive with their drinks and a white box which she set down on the table. He sat across from Misa who opened the box.

"What is that?"

"First aid kit." She responded as she pulled out a box of bandaids and some disinfectant. She rubbed a little bit of the cream on his cut and then placed a blue bandaid with white shapes on it.

"There we go. It should heal quicker this way."

Without noticing it, Kaoru placed his hand on his cheek where Misa's hand had been. Misa finished her drink and got up saying she had things to do and that she would see him later. Kaoru walked out her out the door and down the street in the direction of her home. Just before she said good bye Misa gave him a hug, she smelled like tangerines, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek (the one not cut) and waved good bye. Again he placed his hand on his cheek, this time the other one, as his heart beat quickened and butterflies flew around his stomach. He waved goodbye to her as she walked farther down the street until she disappeared into the darkness of the night. After that he went home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru gazed boredly around the store watching his friends running excitedly around the store. Well except for Hikaru and Haruhi who seemed to have disappeared into a different store and Kyoya trying to keep Tamaki from breaking any thing in his excitement. Okay maybe it was just Huni and Tamki who were excited. Every one else seemed pretty calm.

His friends had noticed that lately Kaoru wasn't exactly himself. They assumed it may be due to the fact that he missed his brother now that they spent so little time together. Hikaru had noticed it too and tried to cheer his brother up by making more time to spend with him. But Kaoru didn't seem as interested in the things they did as he had once been. It was possible he had grown out of their little tricks. To Haruhi, it seemed, he was missing some one by the sad look he some times had when as he watched the street for passing cars. Though she had no clue what the cars may have to do with it.

As it turned out, Haruhi wasn't too far off. In fact she was right, he did miss some one, but hadn't let any one know. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, he just didn't seem to think it mattered all that much because how was it possible that he missed some one he barely knew?

It had been nearly three weeks since he last saw Misa which was the night he got that cut on his cheek. Every one had wondered where it had come but the only thing he would said was that he fell down, which was partly true. They had been worried the two days before that when he would come home with little scratches here and there on his arms or on his legs even, but they didn't ask about it seeing as he had been happier than usual. Now they worried because he had no more scratches and was quiet most of the time except for club hours. At those times he seemed normal.

"Kaoru. Is every thing okay?"

He turned to see Haruhi had sat down on the bench next to him while his brother stood next to her.

"I'm fine, " he answered, managing to but on a smile.

"Are you sure? You haven't exactly been your self lately." Hikaru said

"I'm fine really."

"So what's her name?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru looked at her suprised. _How did she know?_

"Misa," he responded.

His brother teased him and after a couple of minutes Kaoru began to smile.

"Just go look for her and stop acting like a zombie already." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded and got up from the bench and began making his way to the mall entrance.

As he neared the entrance his gaze stopped upon a girl wearing jeans and a band shirt. He recognized who she was as soon as he saw her black hair with violet tips. He ran to catch up to her as she entered one of the stores.

"Misa. Wait up!" he said as he got closer. The girl turned around suprised.

"Kaoru?" She had not been expecting to see him. As soon as she saw him, she felt a small pain in her chest. The pain only got worse as he hugged her but she none the less she smiled. Even though it hurt her, she was still happy to see him.

"Where have you been the past few weeks? I've been looking for you."

"You were?" she sounded suprised.

"Yes. You seemed to have just disappeared after that night we went to that abandoned house."

"Oh, i'm sorry. I've just been busy."

"Hey Misa!"  
They turned as a boy came out of the store carrying a brown bag. It was the same blue spikey haired boy that had gone into the cafe that night he met Misa. Kaoru watched the boy wrap an arm around Misa's waist and pull her closer to him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous and tried to hide it.

"Kaoru. This is my boyfriend Hiroshi."  
_Boyfriend?!_

Kaoru could feel a slight pain in his heart when he heard this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yes, chapter two is now finished. I hoped that every one enjoyed this chapter. I have already begun the third. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for the story please tell me and i shall find a way to put them in. Thank you for reading.  
Also, please correct me on any errors I may have missed while checking or if they seem out of character. Many thanks.**


	3. Misunderstandings

**Killing Loneliness**

Once again I bring you another chapter to this story. This one i've actually thought out a little more than the last two. At least the beginning any ways I'm easily distracted some times but I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**Summary:** Hikaru and Haruhi start dating and after a while Kaoru, while happy for his brother and friend, begins to feel a little lonely and starts wandering around the city. he stumbles upon a little cafe and a girl named Misa who is either just odd or completely insane.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Three:  
Misunderstandings**

_"Kaoru. This is my boyfriend Hiroshi."  
Boyfriend?!_

_Kaoru could feel a slight pain in his heart when he heard this._

The boy, Hiroshi, looked at Kaoru in amusement after shaking his hand and saying hello. Kaoru looked slightly hurt but Misa didn't seem to notice. She had been distracted by the sign of the ice cream place right across from them. She left the two boys standing there as she walked along the fountain at the center of the mall until she was at the entrance and then hopped off and went inside. Misa came back out and motioned for them to join her. Kaoru gave her a smile and went after her while Misa's boyfriend Hiroshi walked slowly behind him.

_So this is Kaoru._ Hiroshi thought. _I understand now._

Inside the ice cream place Misa was holding onto Kaoru's arm as they ordered their ice cream. After getting their ice cream Misa climbed into the booth before sitting down cross legged on one side while Kaoru sat across from her. Her boyfriend next to her. As they ate their ice cream they talked. He could feel Hiroshi glaring at him every time Misa shared hers with him, spoon feeding it to him and vice versa. Misa didn't seem to notice the looks Hiroshi was giving him, or if she did she seemed to be ignoring it. As soon as they finished Misa said she had some where to go. Kaoru walked with her outside, ignoring the glare Hiroshi was giving him. Misa hugged him and said goodbye before leaving the mall with Hiroshi. It pained him to see the two walk hand in hand together. He wished for a moment that is was him and not Hiroshi.

Hikaru and Haruhi had watched from around the corner as Kaoru had come out of the ice cream place with a girl they did not know. They also watched the two hug and then the girl left holding the hand of another boy that they had seen follow them out of the ice cream place. Kaoru watched them leave and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother and Haruhi staring at him, trying their best to smile. They said nothing but went back to find the rest of the host club and left maybe a half hour later. All that time, Kaoru felt as if his mind was some place else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misa... (three weeks ago)**

After she and Kaoru had parted that night she walked home with butterflies in her stomach and a smile on her face. She was happy to have found a new friend that didn't seem to mind her odd ideas of fun but went along with it adding to the fun. Misa liked spending time with Kaoru. It had been a long time since she had gotten this close to any one. Well, except for her friend Hiroshi who watched over her like an older brother would.

The next day after getting out of class she decided to walk home rather than take the bus as she normally did. Misa was happy that afternoon as she walked home skipping and spinning around along the way. As she was passing by an apartment complex she saw two people outside. A happy little couple kissing right in front of the building. She smiled at them as she neared the building.

_It must be nice having a boyfriend_, she thought to herself. This made her miss Kaoru for some reason and she became eager to get home and change so she could meet him at the Red Moon. As she was about to cross the street the couple pulled apart and the girl went up the stairs to her apartment. As soon as the boy turned around she recognized who he was.

"Kaoru?" she whispered.

Misa was shocked, suprised and hurt. She had just seen Kaoru kissing a brown haired girl she did not know and instantly it felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest with some thing sharp. She found a few tears begin rolling down her cheeks and she watched him get into the limo parked in front of the buildng and drive away. She ran the rest of the way home with tears rolling down her face. Misa wiped them away just before she went inside her house.

Hiroshi was sleeping on the couch when he heard the door slam shut and watched Misa run into her room and slammed that door shut as well. Some thing was wrong he thought as he opened her door to find his friend sitting on the floor against her bed hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He has a girlfriend." she said looking up at him. He went and sat next to her putting an arm around her.

After that incident Misa had tried her best to avoid going any where near the cafe or any of the streets close by hoping not to see Kaoru.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had spent time together they had never really talked about themselve but only made plans on what to do next, trying to find fun things to do. She liked him so of course it hurt to see him kiss another girl. Or at least who she thought was him. Kaoru had unfortunantly never told Misa that he had a twin and it was in fact Hikaru she had seen kissing Haruhi. But Misa had also forgotten to tell Kaoru of her roommate and friend Hiroshi so it worked perfectly for her to tell him that Hiroshi was her boyfriend in order to not let him see her pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hikaru... (present)**

After seeing her and finding out she had a boyfriend, Kaoru was sad. He kept away from the cafe fearing seeing her and her boyfriend there together. For the next week he did nothing but go to school, the host club, then home where he did his homework and went to sleep.

"Hikaru,I think we should do some thing." Haruhi said.

"About what?" Hikaru responded.

"About Kaoru and that girl. He's been depressed the past few days, we can't just let him go on like that."  
"I hate seeing him like that but what are we suppose to do? He says she already has a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her the other day at the grocery store and over heard her talking to that guy she left with. She was saying some thing about having seen Kaoru kissing some one in front of an apartment building. I think she may have seen us."

"What? Didn't he tell her he had a twin?" Hikaru said.

"I don't think he did."

"But what can we do? Like I said before she does have a boyfriend."

"No, i think she was just hurt and didn't want him to notice. I think we need to find her and talk to her. I also think we may need Kyoya's help figuring out where she is."

"You ask him, i'll go try and cheer Kaoru up in the mean time."

Haruhi gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going off to find Kyoya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa arrived home from school to see Kaoru waiting at her door, but unfortunantly, he wasn't alone. He was with the girl that she had seen him kissing nearly four weeks ago. As soon as she approached the door she was suprised to hear him say: "Are you Misa?"

She looked at him suprised and rather hurt. Upon seeing the hurt look she wore, Haruhi came to stand next to Hikaru. The girl didn't look very happy to see her.

"I'm Haruhi. This is Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" Misa turned to look at him slightly upset. "You told me your name was Kaoru."

"Actually i've never met you before. The person you met was my twin."

She glared at him. "Do you think i'm stupid?"

"Look, i'm not joking around. Kaoru really is my twin."

"He's telling you the truth," Haruhi said.

When Misa looked at her she could tell the girl wasn't lying. She sighed and opened the door. "Please, come inside."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru paced back and forth in front of the bench at the park. He had recieved a call only a few minutes ago from Hikaru and Haruhi telling him to meet them there. He was in some what of a hurry. In the past few days he had figured some thing out. He liked Misa which was why he got those butterflies in his stomach and longed to smell her sweet scent of tangerines when she hugged him. Kaoru also knew she had a boyfriend but at the moment didn't really care. He was going to tell her and even if she rejected him he was going to be okay because at least that way he knew he tried and could get over her faster. Hopefully.

"Kaoru?" he heard a soft voice say. He knew that voice.

"Misa." He said as he turned to see her. His brother and Haruhi were right behind her. Misa looked at him with wide eyes.

"They weren't lying," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Who wasn't lying?" Kaoru asked.

"We're going to go over here now," Haruhi said pulling Hikaru with her to a different part of the park.

"But I want to see what happens." they heard Hikaru say as he followed Haruhi.

Kaoru kept his eyes focused on Misa who was keeping her eyes pinned to the ground. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so they would be eye to eye.

"Is every thing okay?"

"I think so. Come on," she said pulling away from him and sitting on the bench. "I have to tell you a few things."

His heart beat began beating faster as he sat down next to her and inhaled her scent.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Misa asked.

Kaoru was suprised by her question. He had been sure that he had told her that first night he met her. Hadn't he? Before he could answer, Misa spoke.

"I'm sorry for having ignored you the past few weeks."

"You were ignoring me." Kaoru said slowly. It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"Yes. That's one of the things I have to explain." She looked at the ground. "Well first of all, Hiroshi isn't really my boyfriend."

Kaoru felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him when he heard this. The pain seemed to disappear. "He isn't?"

"No, actually, he's more like a big brother. He's been taking care of me the past three years or so. I guess you can say he's more like a guardian." she looked at him with a smile on her face. He loved that smile. He smiled back and told her to continue.

They talked for maybe fifteen minutes beginning with the reason Misa had ignored him the last four weeks. After she had explained every thing and said she was sorry a few dozen times Kaoru himself apologized for not having told her he had a twin. If he hadn't forgotten to tell then she probably wouldn't have ignored him, so he partly blamed himself. Misa reasoned that she should have gone to him and talked to him rather than ignore him and that the blame was hers not his. They went back and forth like this until finally agreed that it was both their faults and apologize.

When all that was done, Kaoru turned to her and asked her, "Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Misa smiled to herself, blushing and replied, "Yes."

Kaoru grabbed her hand this time and pulled her to her feet as they walked hand in hand across the park unaware that Hikaru and Haruhi were watching them from behind a tree.

"He looks so much happier right now." Haruhi said as she watched the couple.

"Yeah, but i'm not so sure about this Misa girl. What if she's just messing around with him? Toying with him you know?" Hikaru responded. "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Neither do I but he likes her and it looks like she likes him too. We need to just let them be and hope that everything works out for them."

"I guess."

"Now come on," she said kissing him on the lips. "You owe me dinner."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter three is now complete. I believe I will write just one more chapter before ending thisnot sure. what does every one else think?. I hadn't really intended for this to more than one chapter but it seemed my idea needed more than that. I also changed the plot around in my head too many times before settling on one thing. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review.**


	4. What's that word again?

**Killing Loneliness**

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope every one enjoys it. Tell me what you think of it.

**Summary:** Hikaru and Haruhi start dating and after a while Kaoru, while happy for his brother and friend, begins to feel a little lonely and starts wandering around the city. he stumbles upon a little cafe and a girl named Misa who is either just odd or completely insane.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Four:**

**What's that word again?**

With their misunderstanding finally cleared up the two walk silently side by side around the park stopping occasionally as Misa hopped across things with Kaoru making sure she didn't fall. It wasn't that he was hoping she would, but he wouldn't exactly mind catching her either. They continued walking until they came upon the abandoned house they had been to weeks earlier.

"Let's go inside," said Misa. "We didn't get to see any of the rooms last time."

"Okay."

They walked up the steps of the house and the door this time opened easily. No doubt due to all the work Misa did to open it the last time. In the day light the inside of the house looked alot better than it had at night. When Kaoru turned to Misa to see what part of the house she wanted to go through first he wasn't surprised to find she wasn't there. Misa seemed to disappear and reappear at random moments.

"Up here!" He looked up to find her at the top of the stairs. The same as the last time they had come here and he was pretty sure this had been the same place he was standing the last time too.

"Misa, you shouldn't be up there. The stairs could break again." Kaoru said to her from the foot of the stairs.

"But they haven't yet, have they?" Misa said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and started to go up being very careful this time and trying to avoid the hole from last time. As Kaoru went up he began wondering how Misa had even gotten up there since the hole left very little space for some one to pass. He also wondered what her interest with the house was for that matter.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs he found himself in a small hallway with two doors. Misa has disappeared again. One door opened and Misa stuck her head out.

"In here. Remember what I was showing you last time?" she asked.

"I couldn't really see what it was." Kaoru responded.

Misa nodded and came out of the room carrying a wooden frame which she gazed at with a sad smile on her face. She turned it around for him to see. The picture was identical to the one he had seen in the room he had been into downstairs. Well, almost identical, there was an addition in this picture. A girl with wavy black hair, the same one from the other frame he had seen. The girl still seemed to look so familiar to him but he couldn't place her until he looked up from the frame to see Misa. Black hair and dark green eyes.

"The girl was you."

Misa looked some what confused.

"I found to pictures in one of the rooms last time we came and I fell."

"No fair, I told you not to look with out me."

"It was an accident. The door fell open."

"That was probably my sister's room. She was the only person I gave a picture to. It was so she would remember me when I left." Misa said sadly. She looked as if she would cry at any moment.

"This is your family then."

Misa nodded. "I left one summer to Spain as part of a cultural learning program. When I came back in August, they were all dead and I no longer had a home." Tears had already begun to fall. "I live in the streets for nearly two months before I met Hiroshi. Nobody really knew what happened to them, they think it may have been a robbery."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around her as more tears began to fall. After a moment he pulled back and pressed his lips to one eye, then the other, kissing the tears away. Then he brought his head down to meet her lips and kissed her lightly before wrapping his arms around her again.

"Why don't we go some where else," he whispered into her ear. He felt her nod on his shoulder and then began to guide her carefully down the stairs and out the door of the house. Before they reached the street, Misa turned to look at the house one more time.

"I still don't understand why this had to happen," Misa said softly.

"Some things you just can't explain."

"I still wish they hadn't left me here all alone."

"You're not alone Misa," Kaoru said. "You have Hiroshi, and now me. I can assure you, i won't ever leave you alone."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and used his other hand to tilt her chin up so their lips could meet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru leaned against wall outside the theater for Misa to arrive. They hadn't been together for very long but he felt he had to be sure of some thing before their relationship went any further. He stood there looking down the street when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Misa.

"Sorry i'm late," Misa said. "I was arguing with Hiroshi. He's like an over protective father some times."

"It's alright. I wasn't really waiting that long." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and giving her a hug. Before he even let go he could hear Misa trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking a little confused.

Misa simply responded, "Where's Kaoru?"

"How did you know?" Hikaru asked.

"The kiss didn't give me butterflies, the hug didn't feel right, and also, your scent. It's different," she said smiling. She felt some one put an arm around her shoulder and turned to hug the person next to her. "Now this is Kaoru." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed her on the lips.

"Well i'm leaving," Hikaru said as he watched them kiss. "Have fun you two."

As soon as Hikaru left Kaoru asked, "Is that really how you were able to tell?"

"Well, that and my heart knows you already."

"I love you Misa," Kaoru said giving her another kiss.

"I love you too Kaoru."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this story is officially done. Thank you to those that read and seemed to like my story. Really appreciate it. Hope fully the next one I write comes out better than this did. i think except for the ending i was pretty happy with my story. Thank you for reading.**

**sorry for any misspellings and grammar mistakes i may have missed.**


End file.
